


Lions' POV

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lion PoV, Sentient Voltron Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The lions' point of view during the series





	1. Red, Black, or Neither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Lion's POV during Seasons 3 and 4.

"Red, Black, or Neither"

Season Three Episode Six

While the Paladins slept, two of the robot lions gathered in Black's hangar and talked. Red had joined Black as she wanted to beg Black to give her back her cub.

"Please, Black! I want my cub back! You don't know him like I do. He needs to be looked after, and being the leader isn't good for him. You have Shiro back. Why won't you let him pilot again?" Red begged.

Black sniffed. "I don't know who Keith and I found, but it's not  _my_  Shiro."

"Then, why did you pick him up?"

"Initially, it felt like Shiro until we were closer, but by that time, Keith had noticed that it looked like Shiro."

Red whined. "So, I can't have my cub back?"

"I'm sorry. I need a Paladin, and Keith is the only one who fits."

%%%

Season Four Episode One

Red keened, startling every being and robot lion on the castle ship. Black looked at Red in alarm. "What in the universe is wrong with you, Red?"

"My cub left us, left  _me,"_  she wailed.

"Oh."

"And you accepted the other Shiro, even after telling us he wasn't Shiro!" Red snarled. "You pretty much pushed my cub away!"

"Calm down, Red. Keith had made this decision on his own, even without me allowing the other Shiro to pilot."

"He wouldn't have left if he had been allowed to come back to me," she insisted.

%%%

Season Four Episode Six

After the battle for Naxzela and while the Paladins were resting, Red roared in despair.

"What is your issue, Red?"

"My cub almost died! He has lost the fire within him that I loved. These Blades are  _not_ good for him! They were cruel to him when he went looking for answers, and they are instilling in him a lack of self preservation. They are willing to let him kill himself as long as the mission is successful."

"We can't do anything until he decides to come back."

"When will he come home?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Fin


	2. He's My Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Lion is possessive over her new Paladin, much to the dismay of Blue Lion and Black Lion. The lions' POV during Season 1 Episode 1 and after Season 3 Episode 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red Lion and Mama Blue Lion.

"He's My Paladin"

After Season One, Episode One

Red stalked towards Blue's hangar. She had found out that Blue had a connection to her new Paladin and wanted to know _why._

"Blue!"

Blue looked up and was surprised and not surprised to see Red entering her hangar. Blue knew that Red would be possessive of her new Paladin and wanted to let her know that this cub needed her. He was so lonely on Earth. She couldn't help calling out to him, even though he wasn't her Paladin. "Hi, Red."

Even though Red was smaller than Blue, she wasn't intimidated by her sister. "Why do you have a connection to my cub?"

"Because he was so lonely on Earth."

Red deflated a little. "Lonely?"

"He was all alone and full of hurt."

Red lifted her head. "Well, not any more. He's _my_  cub now."

%%%

After Season Three, Episode One

Blue stalked towards Red's hangar but was surprised that she wasn't there. Then, she heard raised voices from Black's hangar.

"What do you mean? Why does it have to be _my_  cub?"

"I need a Paladin, and he has leadership qualities."

"B-But he's _mine!"_ Red sniffed. "Then, who do I get?"

"You get Lance," Black stated.

"What?!" Blue exclaimed. "Why does she get my cub?"

"Because he actually supports Keith," Black answered.

"Then, who do I get?"

"It's probably going to be Princess Allura," Black mentioned.

"Ooo. The princess! She's so strong!"

Red and Blue looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They walked over to Black Lion and curled around her. They knew she was missing her Paladin. Shiro was such a good leader for the Paladins. Red and Blue knew they were going to miss their cubs but knew this was for the best. Each lion needed a Paladin, and if a Paladin switch was going to happen, then they were going to make the best of it.

Fin


End file.
